Any Way the Wind Blows
by CrimsonFang
Summary: AU. each member of the group has been rejected from the social ladder for one reason or another. when they all come together, what will happen? i really suck at writing reveiws, so just read it and save me the humiliation of having to write this... :P
1. Chapter 1

Any Way the Wind Blows

Disclaimer: I no own Inu, nor do I own any of the amazing works of art that the gang plays and if not mentioned in the story, then I give the amazing musicians full credit here. I only wish I could play that good.

Ch-1 Any Way The Wind Blows

Kagome pulled herself up off the floor for the third time that day. She groaned and punched the locker that she had just been thrown into. The metal dented a small amount, but refused to give way. Kagome sighed and gave up. As much as she wanted to kill something right now, an inanimate locker would not satisfy her. She gathered her books and made her way to the commons. 'Thank god for lunch' she thought to herself, tracing the routine path through the sea of students as she had done so many times before. Lunch was her one window in the day where she could be at peace. No one bothered to push her into lockers or stop and make some insulting comment. They were to busy eating.

Kagome was pretty, downright hot if you asked the right people, but she wasn't proud of it. Perfect breasts and a nice ass, curves in all the right places and long raven hair, and she never really considered herself something to look at. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she thought of herself as plain. She was smart, but didn't get better than C's. She never liked homework, so, she never did it. Kagome was easily described as a loner, depressing, and seemed to always get pissed off easily. She always had been a loner, preferring to be alone than with others. Like most loners in High school, she found herself at the bottom of the social food chain. She was always getting harassed in one way or another. Yesterday it was getting punched in the face by Kikyo, today getting shoved into a locker by Bankotsu and Ginkotsu.

Kagome sighed and sat down, pulling her guitar from it's case. That guitar was one of her only friends. She went everywhere with it, often playing her sorrow away. She tuned the aged cherry finish Gibson SG, and found a pick. She ran a hand over the smooth curve of one of the SG's devil horns, then ran the pick across the strings. She slowly drifted into music mode and forgot her surroundings, just playing. She didn't ever realize what she was playing, nor did she care, the music had taken her away. She began to sing. The song was Tequila Sunrise by the Eagles.

It's Another Tequila Sunrise

Staring Slowly 'cross the sky

They said goodbye

He was just a hired hand

Working on a dream he planed to try

The days go by

Every night when the sun goes down

Just another boy in town

And she's out running round

She wasn't just another woman

And he couldn't keep from coming on

It's been so long

And it's such a hollow feeling

When it comes down to dealing friends

It never ends

Take another shot of courage

I wonder why the right words never come

You just get numb

It's another tequila sunrise

This whole world still looks the same

Another friend

As she finished she heard a moderate amount of clapping. She looked up to see a few dozen students from the surrounding tables looking over at her, several of them clapping. She was somewhat taken back. 'I'm not that good, am I?' she asked herself silently. She bowed her head at her audience and they gradually went back to their lunches. She looked back at her guitar. "It's another Tequila Sunrise, Kags." The voice surprised her, and she looked up sharply. Her only friend other than her SG was sitting across the table from her. "Mi-Miroku…" he shook his head a little. Another voice came from her right. "Not bad, Girl, not bad." Before Kagome could turn she heard a familiar song. She just watched his fingers run over the strings with ease. His custom painted B.C. Rich Beast almost glowing. She followed the arm up to his shoulder then to his face. His long silver hair cascading down behind him, with a few trimmed wisps falling into his eyes. When he looked up at her he smiled and she gasped. His eyes were the color of amber. He began to sing. Kagome was lost in his eyes and his voice she didn't even notice what he was singing, she was just drowning in his amber eyes.

The song ended moments before the bell rang. Kagome was practically gasping for breath when he walked away waving back at her. "Catch you later… Kags." He said with one last backward glance before rounding the corner. Miroku sat staring at Kagome, a grin playing across his face. "Kagome…" he waved a hand in front of her face. "Who was he?" she gasped out. Miroku chuckled. He's my girlfriend's stepbrother. They just moved here on Friday. Why, you want to meet him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome never liked meeting new people, but it was fairly obvious that he had just gained a one-girl fan club. "His name is InuYasha. He's a Bishii all right, but don't let that fool you, he's a jerk with an attitude. You two should get along just fine." Kagome clapped her hands together. "Great! Now figure out some way to get us all together today after school." She said, closing the SG's case. She was about to leave when she stopped suddenly. She turned around and glared at Miroku. "WAIT! Since when do you have a girlfriend?" he stammered for a few seconds before bolting out through the door to the gym.

Kagome walked into last block study hall in the band room gleefully. She had been daydreaming about InuYasha all day, but now it was time to forget about him and play her guitar. Last block study hall was never really a "study" hall where ever you were. It didn't help that hers happened to be in the band room. Nor that it was with Miroku. She went over to her usual Spider 2 amp and plugged in. Miroku walked in and sat behind his Yamaha drum set. "Hay Kags…" she mumbled an unintelligible response as she set up all the distortions she wanted. "I'm sorry about not telling you about Sango, Kags." Kagome looked up at him and smiled a little. "It's okay. You know I can't stay mad at you." Miroku looked away. "I know, but still…" Kagome hugged him tightly. "You're forgiven, now hush up and start playing before I reconsider that." He looked into her eyes and Kagome closed the space between them, kissing him on the lips. Someone cleared their throat loudly behind them, startling both of them. A tall girl about their age was fuming behind Miroku. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Miroku whirled around to face her. "S-Sango!" she turned her head away. "No. I don't want to hear it." Miroku hung his head. "It's not what you think." Sango was about to knock him out when a hand settled on her shoulder. "Take it easy, San. They are just friends." Kagome froze up and immediately went back to setting up her stuff. It was InuYasha.

InuYasha sat down on the amp next to hers and plugged his custom Beast into it. He strummed a few times, before looking over at Miroku expectantly. Sango had calmed down after Miroku had explained the situation. Since he and Kagome had both been alone for a long time, they had gained "benefits". Sango accepted that and began to set up her custom Strat Base. After some awkward introductions, they were all set up and ready to play something. Miroku glanced at InuYasha's expectant stare and thought of the best song he knew. "Bohemian Rhapsody." He said, attempting to find one that he could show up InuYasha in, as he always loved to do. Kagome sighed. "That has a piano part, Dumbass." Miroku just stared back, realizing that he had made a complete fool of himself. InuYasha and Sango both laughed. But were soon drowned out by the Piano Solo from Bohemian Rhapsody. They all turned to the direction of the sound. A freshman named Shippou sat at a keyboard playing it with ease. InuYasha looked from Miroku to Kagome, then back to Shippou. "Damn kid, that's one way to suck up to upperclassmen. Get you Keyboarding ass over here." Kagome said in amazement. InuYasha grinned. "We got our own band right here. Now lets see what we can do. I'll take rhythm, Kags, you take Solo. Miroku, Sango, uh… whatever your name is… you know what to do." Everyone nodded. After Shippou formally introduced himself. They began to perform the greatest song in modern musical history. And they did it flawlessly.

Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide,

No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,

Look up to the skies

And see.

I'm just a poor boy.

I need no sympathy.

'Cause I'm easy come, easy go.

A little high, little low.

Anyway the wind blows,

Doesn't really matter

To me. To me.

Mama, just killed a man,

But a gun against his head,

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.

Mama! Life had just begun.

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama! Ooh!

Didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back this time tomorrow,

Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters.

To late, my time has come.

Sends shivers down my spine

Body's aching all the time

Goodbye everybody.

I've got to go.

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Mama! Ooh! I don't want to die

Sometimes wish I never been born at all.

Kagome played the solo Flawlessly, never missing a beat and Shippou nailed his entrance.

I se a little shillowetto of a man

Scaramuch! Scaramush! Will you do the Fandango?

Thunderbolt and Lightning, Very very frightening, Me!

Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Figaro!

Magnifico!

I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Save him his life from this monstrosity

Easy come easy go, will you let me go?

Bis-Mil-Ah! NO! We will not let you go! Let him go.

Bis-Mil-Ah! NO1 we will not let him go! Let me go.

Bis-Mil-Ah! NO! Will not let you go! Let me go.

Let me go, let me go, let me go,

Never, Never, Never let you go.

Mama Mia let me go!

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, For me, For Me!

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Cant do this to me baby, just gotta get out.

Just gotta get right out of here.

Oh Yeah!

Oh Yeah!

Nothing really matters,

Anyone can see,

Nothing really matters,

Nothing really matters to me.

Any way the wind blows.

There is a massive applause and cheering coming from all around the school and the five of them sat stunned by their own talent. The principal rushed through the door, somewhere between amazed and furious. "You all know better than to play that loud during school hours. I want to see all of you in my office. NOW!" he stormed out. Kagome glanced from Miroku to shippou to Sango to InuYasha." He looked back at her and nodded. "Completely Worth it." They followed the principal down the hall, and had to fight back laughter when the principal started singing it softly.


	2. Dark Secrets

Any Way the Wind Blows

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu. Nor do I own any songs used here. But I do own a guitar and attempt to play the songs used here. Woah… random tangent time… do any of you play guitar? 'Cause I'm in the market for a new electric and want some opinions on different kinds. Right now I'm looking at a Gibson SG, an Epiphone SG, a Jackson Rhodes, a BC Rich Beast, and maybe a Gibson Explorer. I'm looking for personal opinions of each kind if you can give em. Thanks guys… now… on to the story. Also… I have changed the rating of this story from Teen to Mature because this chapter turned out way darker than even I expected. I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter this one was somewhat difficult to write and is really important plot wise… I promise the next one will be longer.

Chapter 2: Dark Secrets

Kagome sighed as she sank into her computer chair. 'What a day.' She thought to herself. 'It starts off with me getting thrown into a locker. Then does a 180 and I have people cheering for me at lunch. Then I meet the prettiest boy in the city and get to show off to him. Then I wind up suspended for three days for disturbing the peace… a very well performed disturbance, but a disturbance none the less…' "Grrr! Naraku is gonna kill me…" she thought out loud. A dark and very pissed voice coming from the door. "No wench, I'm not going to kill you. But you will wish you were dead if you don't have a good reason for being suspended." Kagome didn't turn around to face him. She scowled at his voice. "There is something seriously wrong with someone who calls their stepdaughter 'Wench'." Naraku crossed the room before Kagome could even turn to look at him, and slapped her hard enough to knock her out of the chair. "Now you listen to me, wench!" he shouted, his foot pressed into her back, pulling her head off of the floor by her hair. Kagome winced, but did not scream in pain. She knew that that was what he wanted to hear. "You will respect me because I am your father!" Kagome looked up at him with all of the defiance she could muster. "You are not my father. I curse my mother for seeing anything in you." She said with a cool anger. Naraku glared at her but did not speak. He threw her against the wall above her bed and pinned her to her bed. "I'll make you wish you hadn't said that, BITCH!" he shouted, now raging. His fist slammed into her gut and she doubled over. She gasped for breath and attempted to make a swing for his head, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it until she cried out in pain. He was smiling in his victory. "Now wench, are you sorry?" Kagome remained silent. Naraku's eyes narrowed. He punched her across the face. Kagome cried out again. She glared at him, refusing to answer. She could taste blood from the last blow. "ANSWER ME!" he roared, twisting her wrist harder. Kagome flinched, but did not cry out. "Fuck you! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she screamed at him, spitting out some bloody spit into his face. Naraku was stunned for only a moment. Kagome took the opportunity to kick him in the groin as hard as she could and try to escape. Naraku recovered in time to trip her as she was fleeing. "You impudent wench." He said with an Eire calm. He straddled her hips and pulled out a pocketknife. "You will pay for that dearly." He said as he sliced the front of Kagome's shirt open. She screamed and tried to flail free. "Hold still bitch." He said sarcastically before punching her three more times in the head. Kagome fell limp to the floor. Darkness consumed her and she fell unconscious.

InuYasha sat on the couch in his room, leaning against the armrest. Sango was lying stretched out on the couch with her head in InuYasha's lap. Her cat, Kilala was curled up in a ball on her stomach, purring as Sango pet her. A very mad Sesshomaru sat in a chair across from them reading over a piece of paper. "…For playing music too loud and disrupting classes school wide." He read aloud, a tone of impatience in his voice. InuYasha sighed, knowing what was about to come. Sesshomaru stood up. "Your first day in a new school…" he walked slowly and deliberately over to InuYasha. "And you get yourselves suspended." He glared at InuYasha before walking over to Sango. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Sango shook her head slowly. "Well… we did play it really fucking good…" InuYasha said flatly. Sango immediately moved away from him as Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's shirt. Kilala jumped up and bolted out of the room from the sudden commotion. Sesshomaru brought his face inches from his half brother's. "Then I'll have to hear it when you can move your jaw again." He said coldly then punched InuYasha in the jaw hard enough to send him falling to the floor. He quickly got up and whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "You two are both grounded…" he paused "I won't even bother trying to enforce this for the next few days. I will be going away on business until late Thursday. I don't expect you two to behave, but keep in mind that the moment I get back I expect the best behavior out of you two. You will be grounded until the end of the month for getting suspended. If this happens again, I WILL immensely enjoy watching you both breaking your guitars." With that, he turned and stormed out. InuYasha swore loudly before punching his punching bag hard enough to tear it free. Sango looked at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay, Inu?" InuYasha just glared back, flexing his fists open and closed. Sango smiled tenderly. "Calm down Inu. Your spell is fading." InuYasha turned to the mirror on the far wall. His dog-ears were fully visible and his fangs and claws had come back. He growled deeply, but forced himself to calm down.

InuYasha was a hanyou, half dog demon, half-human. His father, InuTaisho was a modern day demon lord, one of the few remaining demons. His first wife, Sesshomaru's mother, had died in childbirth. Seshomaru had never known her. InuTaisho married InuYasha's mother, a human five years later. InuYasha's father was murdered in a shooting only two years after InuYasha was born. InuYasha's mother married Sango's father five years ago, and the families were brought together. Only a year ago both InuYasha's mother and Sango's father were killed in a car accident. Seshomaru, being the oldest living member of the family took over running it. Seshomaru didn't really do a bad job, he just didn't like having the job. He hated InuYasha for being half demon. He felt it was a disgrace to the family name. He didn't really have anything against Sango, but they never were close at all. Anyway, needless to say, InuYasha had to hide certain things from the public. Mainly his ears and claws. People now a days do not believe in demons.

Sango smiled softly and hugged InuYasha. "Lighten up. We get the next three days to do whatever we want." InuYasha relaxed a bit more, sinking back into the couch. "We could have Kagome over…" she sang, immediately knowing she had found InuYasha's weak spot by the way his eyes sort of glazed over at the sound of her name. Sango giggled. "Looks like someone likes that idea. Oy stop drooling on yourself." She joked. InuYasha shook his head. "I could comment on the sounds i eard coming from your room last time Miroku spent the night…" A deep blush spread across her face. InuYasha chuckled. "Guilty. I'm gonna go call Kags. You see what Miroku is up to. He should be online soon." Sango just glared at him as he walked out. She sighed, deciding that she couldn't stay mad at him and turned on the computer.

Miroku walked into his uncle's apartment. He could smell the booze in the TV room and could hear his uncle's drunken snores. He sighed and walked into his room. Closing the door softly he looked around at his stress relievers. Playing the drums while his uncle was passed out was damn near suicidal. He checked his buddy list on his computer. No one was on. He sighed and dug under his bed for his last resort. He pulled out a small wooden box and opened it slowly. Inside were bag of white powder, a small plastic tube, and a flat price of metal. He knew he should have stopped right there and put it back. His mind struggled against his body, but his need was too great. He needed his holy drug. He poured a small amount in a line with practiced proficiency and paused for a few seconds before snorting it quickly. He waited several minutes and repeated the ritual. Feeling the high he needed, he sealed the bag and closed the box. He slid it back into its place under his bed and enjoyed the bliss he was feeling.

Kagome woke to a loud noise coming from near her. She looked around, dazed, but soon the memory came flooding back to her. She gasped and choked back a sob. The noise came again, and Kagome eyes came into focus on the phone. It stopped ringing and remained silent. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and noticed that she was naked. She slowly sat up and felt a pain between her legs. It felt as if someone had ripped her apart. He whole body hurt. Partly from the beating, partly from whatever else Naraku had done to her while she was out. She pulled herself to her feet and leaned against the bedpost for support. She looked around for her cloths, and found them in a pile near her bed. She growled in frustration and anger. Naraku would never do this to her again. She would kill him before she let him take her again. Kagome looked out the window to find that Naraku's car was gone. 'It's already dusk, so he must have gone out drinking.' She thought to herself. Kagome walked out of her room and down the stairs, not caring that she was naked. No one was around to see anyway. She shuffled around in the fridge but found nothing that appealed to her. She doubted she could stomach anything right now anyway. She noticed a note on the door as she closed it. It read: Kagome, I have been called on to go to Washington for a few weeks. The bill I've been working on is about to be passed. You're lucky I have decided to be forgiving and left you money for the time I'm gone. The house had better look better than when I left it, or I'll beat you like I've never beaten you before.

Kagome laughed out loud. Two weeks. Two whole weeks free of that psycho. Just as she thought that, the phone rang again. She answered it excitedly.

"Hello?"

"Hay Kagome, its InuYasha."

"Oh, Hi. What's up?"

"You'd never believe it, but Sesshomaru is going away for a few days and me and San can do whatever we want… short of destroying the house I mean."

"Really that's awesome. Nara… I mean my stepfather is gone on business. It's so great to be free for a while. So… were you planning on asking me over Inu?"

"Actually, Yes. You and Miroku."

"Oh great… I'm gonna have to feel lonely watching those two make out all night…"

"Well… not necessarily… eh, nevermind. You know where I live?"

"Of course… Miroku told me. I'll be there in a few. Bye bye Inu."

Kagome hung up before he could say anything. "Now… to get cleaned off and cover up these bruises." She set off to getting ready.

Hours later, after Miroku's high had disappeared and he was back to normal, he sat down at his computer. Sango was on. He IM'ed her.

Miroku: Hay love, what's goin on?

Sango: Sesshomaru is gone for a few days. Get your ass over here.

Miroku: really? Sweet! I'll be right there. See you in a few, love.

Sango: bye then, Hun.

Miroku signed off and nearly sprinted to his car. "Woot! Party at Inu and San's! I love that place. But their beds make too much noise…" he laughed to himself as he pictured InuYasha's face tomorrow morning. Inu hated being kept up at night. Especially from noises in his sister's room.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry this chapter took so long… this time I can blame it on the romantic tragedies of High-school life… meh… but hopefully I'll be back on track soon. And sorry again for the shortness of this one, but it's probably one of the more important chapters. Also really dark… I kind of disturbed myself in the first paragraph… didn't know I could think of stuff that 3vil… well, keep reviewing… and I promise there will be more songs in the next chapter. – Crimson Fang


	3. Let the Good Times Roll

Any Way the Wind Blows

Disclaimer: I no own inu.

Ch 3 Let the good times roll

Kagome walked up the long driveway, watching in awe as the huge house came into view. She had on her usual attire of a black T-shirt with "NOTHING TO WEAR!" written in bold white letters and dark blue tight jeans. And of course, she had her black pair of converse. She always had those. Her long raven hair was free, and the cool September breeze swept it across her face. Her SG silently awaited it's entrance in it's black Gibson hard case with "DANGER" stenciled onto the top with red spray paint. She touched one of the bruises on her face, checking to make sure her makeup was all in place. She winced a little at the pain, but only sighed the memory away. She thought of InuYasha's amber eyes instead. She smiled to herself, wondering what it would be like to get lost in those eyes for hours, wrapped up in his arms. She shook her head. "Easy Kagome… You haven't even known him for twenty-four hours and you're already fanaticizing…" she thought out loud. She laughed to herself as she stepped up to the door. "Baka…" she said to herself. She was about to knock on the door when Miroku pulled up in his beat up old car. Kagome ran out to the car and jumped up, landing in a laying position across the hood. He sighed and dragged her off and back to her feet. "Do you always have to beat her up like that? It's not like she can take much more damage…" Kagome giggled and patted the car's roof. "Yoko can take anything, Roku." Miroku shook his head in defeat. "You're paying for it when she falls apart on me…" Kagome laughed and started for the house. "Whatever you say, Little Brother." Miroku leaned on the front door casually. "Only by a week and a half, Kags. And lets not forget who actually has a license." He said smirking.

InuYasha opened the door and Kagome stormed in, walking past him with only a slight wave. InuYasha looked from her to the motionless Miroku laying sprawled across the welcome mat. His mouth hung open slightly and from what he could see, there was a red mark in the unmistakable shape of a hand across the left side of his face. InuYasha looked back at Kagome who, obviously over whatever Miroku had just earned the slap for, was gaping in awe at the size of the house. He looked back down at Miroku, who had begun to regain consciousness. He looked back at Kagome this time with amusement. He started chuckling. Miroku struggled to his feet and rubbed his head. "Oh shut up Inu… it's only a matter of time before you get that done to you…" InuYasha doubled over laughing as Miroku walked in, grinning. Kagome laughed to and Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, Joy… humor at my expense."

By now, the commotion had attracted Sango downstairs. "Oh, Hay Miroku. Hi Kagome. Good you brought your Guitar. I just finished setting up the studio." Kagome's jaw dropped. "S-Studio? You actually have a recording studio!" InuYasha smirked. "Yeah. We're kind of loaded. Not to brag, mind you. My half brother is Sesshomaru Taisho." Kagome cocked her head. "The Sesshomaru Taisho? As in the Lawyer who has lost only one case in his entire career? The same Sesshomaru Taisho who is rumored to be the richest man in the state?" Sango nodded. "Don't let that fool you, though. He's as big of an asshole as they come." Kagome nodded solemnly. "I'd like to meet him sometime." Sango and InuYasha exchanged looks. InuYasha shook his head. "Trust me, you don't. Now c'mon, lets go to the studio."

"This place is fucking HUGE!" Kagome said as they entered the studio. "How do you not get lost in here?" Sango picked up a gig case and unzipped it. "You'll learn your way around." She took out her custom Fender bass and began checking it's tuning. Kagome looked at the design more closely. The background was metallic dark purple with orange and red flames coming up from the bottom, also metallic. In the foreground was a catlike demon with two tails. A figure in warrior armor swinging a giant boomerang was riding it. "That's a cool design." Sango nodded. "It's a demon slayer from feudal era Japan. Supposedly some of my ancestors were Demon Slayers." Kagome nodded. She looked at InuYasha, who was busy helping Miroku set up a drumset. "Hay, Sango?" Sango looked up. "I was wondering. Does InuYasha have a Girlfriend?" Sango grinned. "I'd be careful if I were you. He has great hearing." Kagome blushed, and quickly looked over to see if he had heard. He hadn't. Sango laid a hand on hers and spoke softly. "I wouldn't if I were you." Sango went back to tuning her base and the two boys walked over before Kagome could question her. InuYasha was carrying his Custom BC Rich Beast. It was Glossy black with a huge sword with an almost glowing red aura angled so that it looked like the sword was coming out of the guitar and as about to cut you in half. It had the words "WIND SCAR" written in what looked like claw slashes in blood red as a backdrop.

Kagome reached over for her SG case, and removed her Guitar. The glossy cherry finish and black pickguard almost glowed under the soft white light. InuYasha stared at it for a few moments, studying it carefully. "Wait, that's not a real '61, is it?" Kagome nodded. "It was my fathers. He left it to me when he was killed." InuYasha's face sank and he could only look at her feet. "I'm sorry… I know what it's like…" Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Inu. He died protecting me and my mother. He was a police officer for the city five years ago. He… he was gunned down by a suspect who had taken both me and my mother hostage at the time. The bastard was caught, though, after killing three more officers and two civilians. I don't know what happened to him and I don't care. So… anyways, my dad taught me all I know about guitar and left me this." Kagome wiped a tear away, and lowered her head.

InuYasha was the first to break the silence. "Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain…" Miroku was the first to join in, followed by Sango and after a while, Kagome.

… We all have sorrow.

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow.

Lean on me, when you're not strong.

I'll be your friend,

I'll help you carry on.

For it won't be long

'Till I'm gonna need

Someone to lean on.

Please swallow your pride

If I have things

You need to borrow.

For no one can fill

Those of your needs

That you don't let show

Lean on me, when you're not strong.

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Till I'm gonna need

Someone to lean on

If there is a load

You have to bear

That you can't carry

I'm right up the road

I'll share your load

If you just call me

So just call on me brother,

When you need a hand

We all need someone to lean on

I might just have a problem

That you'd understand

We all need someone to lean on

Lean on me when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you Carry on

For it won't be long

'Till I'm gonna need

Someone to lean on.

InuYasha strummed the last set of chords again, then looked into Kagome's eyes as the last chord's sustain faded. Kagome was lost in those golden pools. Her anger, her sorrow, her pain, they all seemed to fade away. "Thank You, InuYasha." She said softly. InuYasha hugged her. He gently pushed her away to look into her dark eyes. "I mean that Kagome. I know what it's like to loose family. Sango and Sesshomaru are the only family I have left." She lowered her head. InuYasha gently lifted her face back up to his. "If you ever need to talk to someone. I'll always be here, Kagome. I promise you that." Miroku came up behind them. "Yeah… okay… not to break up the moment or anything, but you two are beginning to depress me. Can we do something happy?" Kagome took one last gaze into his right understanding amber eyes, then pulled away completely. She plugged her guitar into an AMP. She strummed a few times. "And I don't want the world to see me. 'Cause I don't think they'd understand." She said, digging out a pick. Miroku and Sango nodded and took their places. InuYasha moved his amp closer to Kagome's spot and hesitated over the overdrive setting. "You want rhythm or treble?" Kagome flipped the switch on her SG to treble and set a couple of settings. "I'm a soloist remember? You take rhythm." InuYasha pushed the button and the distortion kicked on. "Works for me." They started playing.

I'd give up forever to touch you

And I know you'd feel the same way

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now.

All I could taste is this morning

And all I could breathe is your laughter

But sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you again

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

You can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

And when everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

Sango smiled after they all finished. "We kick ass…" Kagome nodded in agreement. InuYasha started to play American Idiot, and they played for the better half of the night. Around three in the morning, Sango and Miroku got tired and retreated to Sango's room after much making fun of by InuYasha for making loud noises in her bedroom the last time Miroku stayed over. Kagome punched InuYasha in the arm. "More than I needed to know…" InuYasha laughed as Sango and Miroku stormed out. "Eh, it's not as bad as I make it sound. You could hear it, alright, but my room is right up against hers after all." Kagome gave him a blank look. "What part of not wanting to know don't you understand?" "The part where I don't get to annoy them." He said with a smirk. He looked away for a few moments, sensing awkwardness. "I'm sorry Kagome. For pushing you about your dad earlier." She looked up at him. "It's okay. I… I'm mostly over it." InuYasha frowned. "How can you be over it? My father died when I was only two. I barely remember him, and I'm still not over it." Kagome looked at the floor again. "I…I'm fine InuYasha." She forced out. InuYasha lifted her face to look into it. "Kagome, you're crying…" InuYasha said tenderly, wiping a tear off of her cheek with his thumb and unintentionally smudging her makeup. She flinched away from him and covered her cheek with a hand. "I'm sorry." She said. I…" she choked back a sob. InuYasha gently pulled her hand down and saw the bruise. "Kagome… What happened?" she looked away, ashamed. "Nothing. I wasn't paying attention and I ran into an open door." InuYasha looked at her disbelivingly. "You're a horrible liar, Kagome. I recognize a bruise like that." His voice was getting scratchy in anger. "Who hit you?" he demanded. Kagome pulled her hand out of his grasp and covered it. "I told you already. It's nothing. Now please, drop it. I… I…" Kagome collapsed into his arms, sobbing. InuYasha held her and tried to comfort her. After what seemed like an eternity, she fell asleep. InuYasha couldn't help but feel like this was right, even considering the circumstances. It wasn't long before he drifted off, laying her head on his chest and wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

And that concludes ch3. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writhing. And if anyone has any song requests, I'll consider them, just stick em in reviews. Keep in mind that I may or may not use them. But thanks for reading. I'll try to get ch4 up by Saturday or Sunday.

and now, to answer your reveiws from the first 2 chapters.

Jakenliker: Thanks

Blonde-extistentialist: heh. good music is my forte, expect it from me.

Firyfeline: i'l keep updating as much as possible

Inuchild-1: ... did you just call me a girl? you do know i'm a guy, right... well, aside from that, i'm glad to hear that i'v got a fan... not used to hearing that...

I-Hate-Kikyo: aye... it is a damn good song. by far my favorite. be looking for it later on, it's gonna play a significant part in the storyline towards the middle/end.

Superstitious: then more chapters i shall deliver

Chidarake no bara: you can bet i will.


	4. Chapter 4

Any Way the Wind Blows

Disclaimer: as usual, I don't own InyYasha.

Ch 4

InuYasha woke with his face pressed up against a hard wood floor. Slowly he pulled himself up, trying to figure out how he got on the floor. Suddenly the lights blazed to life and InuYasha threw his hands up over his eyes and fell back down to the floor, groaning. "Aw quit being such a crybaby, sleepyhead." InuYasha blinked in the direction of the voice, trying to register what his eyes were telling him. He shook his long white hair out of his eyes. "One insult at a time this early, Kags…" Kagome laughed in the doorway. "It's almost noon. Now get yourself up and come and eat breakfast." InuYasha snapped awake. "Breakfast? Sweet!" he nearly sprinted out the door drooling at the smell of bacon. Kagome sighed and walked after him. InuYasha stopped at the top of the stairs, nearly loosing his balance and falling down them. He turned to Kagome with a somber look on his face. "Kags… I… I'm sorry about last night. I know that bruise wasn't from a door. I've gotten enough of them to know that that bruise came from a fight… but I o understand if you don't want to tell me." Kagome looked away. "Please InuYasha, just forget about it. I don't want you to get involved. Just forget you ever saw anything." InuYasha gaped at her in disbelief. "Kagome… I… I can't just ignore to fact that someone hurt you. You're my friend. Can you really blame me for worrying?" he saw the look of disbelief in her eyes. "You're to important to me to not worry." Kagome looked to the floor. InuYasha closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her. Kagome made no effort to return the gesture. Her eyes seemed glazed over. It seemed like it took her great effort when she pushed him away slowly. She looked into his eyes. "InuYasha…" she whispered. "What… are we?" InuYasha smiled gently. "Whatever we want to be, Kagome." Kagome felt the space between them closing. How she longed to kiss him. She longed to gaze into his amber eyes for as long as she could. She wanted his warm embrace. She knew she wanted him, but she knew that if she continued he would become involved. She knew that if Naraku found out that he would hunt down and hurt InuYasha. She couldn't do that to him. She felt InuYasha's lips tenderly brush hers. She followed as he moved away, not wanting to end the moment. He moved in more forcefully this time, and she kissed him back just as hard. She was getting lost in her fantasy as it was becoming real. Before she was completely overcome, she snapped to her senses and puled sharply away. "No… I can't…" Kagome looked into his eyes and could almost feel the hurt in them. "I'm sorry Kagome… I lost control… I had no right to do that." He said, looking away. He was about to retreat back down the stairs when Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "I kissed you back InuYasha. It's better for both of us if we stay as just friends. As much as I want to… I can't. I can't risk you getting hurt." Kagome looked into his eyes and kissed him one last time. "This is just how it has to be. Now this little incident never happened as far as Roku and Sango are concerned." InuYasha nodded more than obviously confused. "Kagome…?" Kagome shook her head and started down the stairs. "It's better that you don't understand." InuYasha stood at the top of the stairs in stunned silence, trying to make sense of what Kagome had said.

InuYasha and Miroku were in the studio later that day. Sango and Kagome had gone out for a girls' day. InuYasha sat on his amp strumming random chords lightly. He had been off in his own little world all day and it was beginning to make Miroku wonder. "InuYasha?" InuYasha snapped back to reality and looked at Miroku. "Huh?" Miroku raised an eyebrow in concern. "Are you okay Inu?" InuYasha sighed. "Yeah… I guess so." Miroku just stared at him. "Eesh, okay okay… I guess I'm just a little depressed over Kagome." Miroku shook his head a little. "Kagome's been through a lot. It hasn't been easy for her since her mom died. After she was gone it was just Kagome and her stepfather. She never talks about it, but I get the feeling that they don't get along at all." InuYasha's face froze as he understood. His demon ears slowly became visible and he flexed his claws. A deep growl rose from his throat. "That BASTARD!" he growled. Miroku took a step backward. "What the FUCK?" he shouted. InuYasha nearly threw his guitar to the side and stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked and terrified Miroku standing there in awe. Miroku was unable to move for a good while, just staring in stunned silence at the door. 'What the fuck just happened to InuYasha? Were those dog ears? Was he just growling?' He thought, silently trying to grasp what he had just seen. He looked down to find InuYasha's Custom Beast lying on the floor. He picked it up with dismay, as half of the neck broke off when he picked it up. He examined the body to find it cracked nearly in half and spiderwebbed with nearly a dozen smaller cracks. One of it's spikes lay on the floor a few feet away. Miroku shook his head. "I've never seen Yash loose it like that…" he said to the now useless guitar. He gathered the guitar's remains and attempted to piece it back together inside the case before carrying it out.

Sango sighed as Kagome ran about inside Hot Topic, checking out various cloths. "Funny, I'd never picture you as the Goth type." She said, watching Kagome staring intently at two t-shirts. "I'm not a Goth. There are others who wear black stuff who aren't Goths. I'm punk. There's a difference. I don't think I'm a witch or a vampire." Sango looked uneasily at the guy behind the counter. He had a spiked mohawk that had to be at least three feet tall. He was staring at her like she was dressed in a costume. "I suppose… but still. Can you hurry it up, I kind of feel out of place here…" Kagome looked at Sango, taking in her attire. She wore a pink T-shirt with an almost sickeningly cute kitten on it. She had light blue capris and white and pink tennis shoes. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Kagome frowned. "Yeah… you are a bit out of place…" she said, pulling a Black Label Society shirt from a rack and grabbing a pair of Converses off of another. She thrust them at Sango. "Here try these on." Kagome smiled innocently. Sango nearly choked on her slushy. "Na- Nani?" Kagome looked at her expectantly. Sango took a step back. "No way… I'm not wearing that stuff…" Kagome pouted. "Aw, c'mon. You'd make a great-" Sango was gone. Kagome turned to the guy at the counter and they both burst out laughing. "Never thought I'd see you being friends with a prep, Kags." He said, ringing up her sizable amount of clothes. "Neither did i. Turns out, she's my best friend's girlfriend. And the sister of the guy I happen to be after. Funny how things turn out, see you next time Mike." She said, paying and waving goodbye. Sango stood outside fuming. "I hate you…" she said coldly. Kagome giggled and hugged her. "Aw quit being such a baby. You can't take a little joke? Besides, it's only a matter of time before I break you of being a preppie." Sango sighed. "Yeah, you wish. I don't think I own a single black piece of clothing." Kagome picked up her slushy from the bench outside. "Jeez… how do you live?" she joked as they headed back out to the car.

A few hours later, Miroku cautiously approached InuYasha's room with a guitar case in one hand. The door was open, and a loud thumping could be heard every few seconds. "InuYasha?" he asked cautiously. "Yeah, get your ass in here." Miroku poked his head through the door, to see InuYasha pounding at his punching bag. "Um… InuYasha…" he stopped punching the large sandbag. His head was hung, and his clawed hands hung at his sides. He slowly turned to reveal his fangs and dog ears. "I can explain…" Miroku nodded. "Yeah… I would hope so… InuYasha…. Just what the hell are you?" InuYasha's gaze fell to the guitar case. "Oh Shit… tell me I didn't break it." Miroku sighed and handed him the case. InuYasha shook his head. "Damn… I don't even want to look." Miroku walked over to him. "No… you don't… but you do want to explain this." He flicked one of InuYasha's dog ears. InuYasha sighed. "My kind has been in hiding since the feudal era. You're family has had a few monks in it hasn't it? Well, they would protect people against my kind over five hundred years ago." Miroku nodded. "But what is your kind? Just what are you?" InuYasha flexed his clawed fingers. "I'm a demon. Well, half demon actually. My father, InuTaisho was one of the greatest demon lords since the feudal era. Unfortunately, there was a time where demons were hunted down to near extinction. Those few families that were left were forced to take on human forms and hide among them to survive. Now, the spell that hides my ears and claws is the only thing that gives me a semi-normal life." Miroku nodded. "But why didn't you tell me?" InuYasha looked at the floor. "I was afraid that you'd get scared and stay away. Just like everyone else who sees me like this does." Miroku put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yash, I would never abandon you. You're the closest thing I have to family. Hell I care about you more that drunkard of an uncle who is supposed to take care of me." InuYasha looked at Miroku. "Thanks Roku. You and Sango seem to be the only two who aren't bothered by what I am…" Miroku smiled. "Hay, Yash… do you have a cool, scary demon form like the ones from the feudal era did?" InuYasha sighed. "No. Like I said, I'm only half demon. Our bloodline has been somewhat… thinned over the ages. That's why Sesshomaru hates me so much. Hanyou's have always been considered a disgrace to both worlds. Demon's hate us because our blood is tainted… no offense to you humans… and humans hate us because they fear us. Fortunately, I look mostly human. I'm able to use a spell to cover up the obvious things. It only waivers when I get mad." Miroku sat down on the couch. "Which brings up something else… What got you so mad? Was it because of Kagome and her stepfather?" InuYasha nodded. Miroku leaned foreword. "Did something happen? Is Kagome okay?" InuYasha looked out the window. "To tell you the truth, I'm really not sure. Last night I saw a bruise on Kagome's face. She said she ran into a door, but I can tell she's lying. After hearing what you said… Is Kagome's stepfather one to be abusive?" he said crossing his arms and moving to the edge of the window. He watched Sango's car pull up to the house. "I wouldn't put it past Naraku… he's worse than Sesshomaru." InuYasha grimaced. "Alright. Miroku, not a word of this to Kagome. She doesn't want me to know. And… I don't want her to know… I don't want her to be scared away…" Miroku nodded in understanding. "Well, you'd best hide them again." InuYasha picked up a sword that was leaning against the corner of his room. He slowly drew the sword. The sword seemed to pulse, then grow significantly. Miroku watched in awe. "Hay! That's the one on your Guitar, isn't it?" InuYasha closed his eyes and waved the massive sword in a circle, leaving a circle of energy in the air. He slashed the circle in half, and his ears, claws, and fangs instantly vanished. He sheathed the weapon just moments before the girls came in, chattering and throwing themselves on the couch. "Cool…" Miroku said, drawing it out. InuYasha gave him a stern look. "Hay Kags, you know that Yash has a sword?" InuYasha sighed in relief that Miroku had covered gracefully. Kagome turned to look at InuYasha who was spinning the weapon around him absentmindedly. Kagome backed down the couch, away from him. "Umm… you probably shouldn't be spinning that thing in the house…" InuYasha chuckled. "What's the matter, Kags?" he dove and was behind her with the blade up against her neck before anyone could even see it coming. "You don't trust me?" he said, grinning. Kagome sat perfectly still and calm. To everyone's surprise, she smiled back. "Oh, I trust you Inu-kun. But the real question is do you trust me?" before InuYasha could respond, Kagome had ducked away and kicked the blade out of his hand. As he watched, the sword fell gracefully into Kagome's hand. She grinned and straddled his waist, drawing a perverted comment from Miroku. She rested the tip of the weapon on InuYasha's neck and applied just little enough pressure to keep it from breaking skin. "So Inu-kun. Do you trust me?" she said seductively, earning another comment from Miroku. InuYasha grinned and chuckled. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. But I think we'd end up breaking stuff in here. Lets call it a tie and continue this later on the Dojo." The sword fell to the ground. "You Guys have a Dojo here to? I WANT THIS HOUSE!" she screamed, pouting. InuYasha lifted himself off of the floor. "Well, if you want, you can run away to here any time you like." Kagome frowned. "I may take you up on that someday… Lets go play something, I need my daily dose of music and Sango played country the whole ride back from the mall. Sango smirked. "Payback for that whole business in Hot Topic."

Back down in the studio, InuYasha had dug out his twelve-string electric/acoustic. "What happened to the beast?" Kagome asked, remembering the sword painted on it. InuYasha plugged the twelve string into his amp. "Well, since I'm playing rhythm, I might as well use a twelve. Better sounding, after all." Kagome shrugged and went about setting up her SG. Sango and Miroku were busy arguing about what to play. InuYasha stepped in and said calmly. "Now wait a sec… what do we always end up doing when you two can't agree?" Sango and Miroku sighed. "American Idiot…" they both said in unison. InuYasha cheered and began playing.

Don't wanna be an American Idiot.

Don't want a nation under the new media.

Hay can you hear the sounds of hysteria?

The subliminal mind: Fuck America!

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

The television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Well, maybe I'm the faggot America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

The television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

One nation controlled by the media.

Information age of hysteria.

It's going out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Everything isn't meant to be okay.

The television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

And that's Ch-4. I'm officially farther into an InuYasha fanfic than I've ever gotten before. And it's gotten much more involved than I would have expected… as my life in the real world gets more and more complicated because I'm your classic American Idiot, it becomes easier to put emotion into this story. But I've gotta warn you. Tomorrow is going to be a turning point in this story either way. Tomorrow, either she says yes and I'm happy again. The story should take on a romantic happy curve then. If she says no, well… let me remind you I was only mildly depressed when righting chapter 2… I can get darker. So, you angst fans, hope for me to get rejected tomorrow. Eesh… why am I saying that… everyone wish me luck… after what I did, I'm gonna need a shit load of luck for her to take me back… eh, enough of me ranting. Review review review. Oh, yeah, and I'm still looking for opinions on guitars. Rhodes, SG, Beast, and X-plorer are the ones I'm looking at.

Update: yeah... i'v been rejected again... go figure... well, least she's still a good friend. what the hell did i do to make everything go so wrong... well... i know what i did... well, now that i'm full of lonliness and such, wrighting a depressing chapter should be easy. just to give you guys a heads up of what to expect for next time...


	5. Swords in the Wind

Any Way the Wind Blows

Disclaimer: I no own Inu. But I am both thrilled and proud to announce that I do own a beautiful sounding and very sexy Gibson SG Classic. Yes, I went with the one that Kagome has. Well, onward with the story.

Ch 5) Swords into the wind

InuYasha leaned against the wall of the studio, talking into a cordless phone and absentmindedly picking random strings on the guitar that hung from his shoulder. "…You can? Great! He does? Well, bring him too. All right Shippou, see you in a few. No, we've got plenty of equipment here. Yeah, that's fine. Kouga, right? All right, see you soon. Bye." InuYasha nodded to the others before hanging up. "He's on his way. And he's bringing his brother too. His brother graduated this past year and plays just about anything. Kouga's his name." Kagome stood up fast. "Kouga!" she gasped, "I haven't seen him in ages. I didn't know that Shippou was his… huh… well, I suppose we didn't do much at his place… ever…" InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Kags, what are you ranting about?" Kagome looked at him funny. "Oh… sorry. Kouga is an old boyfriend of mine from a couple of years back." InuYasha's eyes widened. "Kagome… isn't he like… three years older than us?" Kagome gave him an innocent look. "Well, he was sweet, and really hot." "Yeah, okay, enough, enough… eesh." InuYasha said, putting his guitar back in its case. Miroku smirked. "Somebody jealous?" Kagome flushed and InuYasha glared at him. "Quiet Monk… I'd hate to have to show San your little... collection." "So anyway… oh, hay, there's the doorbell, I'll get it." Miroku said, frantically running off. Sango and Kagome both looked at the door. Sango broke the silence. "Oh, you need to teach me how to make him go away like that." Kagome laughed. "C'mon lets go meet Kouga and Shippou.

Back in the studio, InuYasha had pulled out a keyboard for Shippou and Randy Rhodes with a trem for Kouga. Kouga had gotten over the initial shock of InuYasha's house, and the surprise of seeing Kagome again. He and InuYasha had already built up a healthy rivalry and were beginning to compete for Kagome's attention. Kagome just enjoyed the show and let them keep trying. Kouga spoke up after a while. You guys know any ManOWar?" Kagome started picking the intro to Swords in the wind in response. Kouga began singing as the rest of the group joined in.

I surrender my soul

Oden hear my call

One day I'll sit beside you throne

In Val Halla's great hall

Like so many before me

I'll die with honor and pride

The right of a warrior

Forever to fight by your side

Send a sign, Raise the sail

Wave a last goodbye

Destiny is calling

Immortality be mine

Cal the witch to cast the ruins

Weave a magic spell

We who die in battle are born

Not for heaven, not for hell

We are sons of Oden

The fire we burn inside

Is the legacy of warrior kings

Who reign above in the sky

I will lead the charge

My sword into the wind

Sons of Oden fight

To die and live again

Viking ships cross the sea

In cold wind and rain

Sail into the black of night

Magic stars, our guiding light

Today the blood of battle

Apon my weapons will never die

Many I'll send into the ground

Laughing as they die

We are sons of Oden

The fire we burn inside

Is the legacy of warrior kings

Who reign above in the sky

I will lead the charge

My sword into the wind

Sons of Oden fight

To die and live again

Viking ships cross the sea

In cold wind and rain

Sail into the black of night

Magic stars, our guiding light

Place my body on a ship

And burn it in the sea

Let my spirit rise

Val breeze carry me

Take me to Val Halla

Where my brothers wait for me

Fire burning to the sky

My spirits will never die

I will lead the charge

My sword into the wind

Sons of Oden fight

To die and live again

Viking ships cross the sea

In cold wind and rain

Sail into the black of night

Magic stars, our guiding light

I will lead the charge

My sword into the wind

Sons of Oden fight

To die and live again

Viking ships cross the sea

In cold wind and rain

Sail into the black of night

Magic stars, our guiding light

Kouga set the guitar down on his lap. "You guys aren't bad. Not bad at all. You're by far the youngest group I've ever heard play like that. I'd say you could probably go professional if you wanted to." Kagome looked to InuYasha who shrugged. Miroku was checking out Sango and not paying attention as usual, no surprises there. Sango nodded to Kagome, grinning. Shippou was beaming that his brother thought that. "Thanks Kouga." Kagome said. Kouga just nodded. InuYasha spoke up. "That reminds me, Kags, I still owe you some payback from yesterday." Kagome gave him a 'bring it' look. "Lead the way."

InuYasha led them to the Dojo, where they were all amazed to find every sort of bladed weapon you could think of all out on racks. Miroku walked over to a rack of staves, Kagome and Kouga to a Katana rack, Shippou to a rack of various small ninja style weapons. Sango walked up behind him as he picked up a Kama and Chain. "That was my brother Kohaku's before he died." Shippou laid the weapon carefully back down. "Sorry.." Sango shook her head. "It's okay, you know how to use it?" Shippou shook his head. "C'mon, I'll teach you." Shippou gratefully accepted and followed Sango to the side of the Dojo. Miroku was spinning around a staff with a circular blade at one end. Kouga walked past him, absentmindedly blocking a joking thrust from Miroku with the Katana he had pulled from the rack. "You any good with that sword?" Kouga tossed his long black hair back over his shoulder and sheathed the blade before taking an almost animal like stance. "Is that a challenge?" Miroku tightened the lacing of the purple bracer that he always wore on his right arm in combat. He leapt at Kouga, spinning his staff to the side. Kouga block expertly.

Across the room, InuYasha had pulled out a sword identical to the one in his room. He drew the blade and tossed the scabbard aside. Kagome pulled out a similar sword, thought for a few moments then pulled out another one. She drew both and inspected the blades. After an only another second or to she seemed satisfied and walked out into the middle of the room, to InuYasha. "Just Watch yourself, I'd hate to bloody up the prettyboy face of yours." Kagome held the two blades backhand and spread her legs a little. InuYasha chuckled. "This should be interesting. I really hope you know what you're doing Kags." Her face stayed serious. InuYasha stood with his blade over his shoulder waiting. He needed no stances. His demon speed would allow him to block or dodge anything that a human could throw. Kagome lunged, as he blocked, Kagome faked him out and ducked under his arms, coming up behind him and meeting his blade behind his back. InuYasha twisted around and swept down and around in a windmill swing to come strait up into her side. Kagome scissors blocked to the right and slid one blade up his and into his face. InuYasha flipped back away from it, seemingly turning in midair and springing for her. As their blades clashed this time, he could feel something strange coming from her. It wasn't a change in scent or something like that. She seemed to be able to overpower him. There was no way she could be as strong as him. He was a half demon and had a good forty pounds on her. At least. He jumped back, grimacing. Kagome dove for him, and he swung at her. The sword that she had swung with flew out of her hand and landed somewhere over where Kouga and Miroku were sparring. Kagome nearly growled at him and brought the other one into a standard stance before lunging again, her teeth bared and clenched. They both met with full force, him using all of his demon strength, and Kagome was still able to match it. They stayed like that, both trying to throw the other off balance, Kagome's hair began to billow slightly, and InuYasha could feel the pure energy building up around her. Her eyes had an Erie pinkish glow in them too. He pushed back with his demonic aura, he could feel the black tendrils of energy surging and focusing into his blade. Kagome was doing the same with her pure energy. As the blades became energized, they began to push eachother back. They leapt apart, regrouping their strength and clashing again. Now as they did, flashes of the conflicting types of energy blazed with every clang of metal on metal. They clashed again and again an again. InuYasha and Kagome dove and locked blades in the middle of the room. Kagome's eyes were solid pink and her hair was being blown by an invisible wind coming from inside of her. InuYasha's bright amber eyes had gone completely red and green pupils slowly opened. His Fangs stuck down out of his mouth and his claws dug into his blade's hilt. His ears poked out of his flurry of long silver hair. A growl rose from both of them, one in the rage of a bloodthirsty animal, the other a growl of determination. InuYasha Growled louder and pushed her back. She lunged again, and InuYasha brought up the sword. It glowed as they clashed together, and from the base of the blade, a clump of white fur grew. The massive Fang shaped blade that he used to maintain his spell erupted forth to it's full combat size, almost ten feet in length and three feet wide at it's widest. It easily weighed over two hundred pounds and he brought it down with enough force to cut a car in half. Kagome dodged backwards and her hand began to glow. She flicked it and five bullet like bolts flew from it. He blocked with the flat side of his sword and brought it down hard into the ground. He screamed something but it was drowned out by the thunderous roar of three waves of energy ripping towards Kagome. Kagome waved her hand in front of the waves and they were instantly quelled. Before InuYasha could react, she was on him, sending an orb of pure energy right into his face followed by a backhand slash up and to the right. The blade caught him in the chest and sunk in. he hit the ground hard, his sword on the other side of the room, back in its original state. He breathed heavy and was lying in a growing pool of blood. Kagome dropped her blade and rushed to him. "Oh Inu… I'm sorry, are you okay? OH MY GOD!" she screamed when she saw the deep cut across his chest. "I'm so sorry Inu…" he held out his hand to silence her. Sitting up and groaning at the pain he rubbed his head. "Damn Kagome… Fuck… I… you didn't tell me you're a fucking Miko…" Kagome stared at him blankly. "You never told me you're a… well, whatever you are… the ears are cute, but most guys I happen to like don't have them. So we're even on that one. Now lets get you cleaned up…" she frowned, inspecting the cut. "You're going to need a lot of stitches for that." InuYasha shook his head. "No. I'm a fast healer." Kagome helped him to his feet. She noticed that it had already stopped bleeding. "Nobody heals from a cut like that without stitches." "Demons do." He said flatly, glancing around the now darkening room. "Where are the others?" Kagome scratched her head. She shrugged. InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and leaned on her for support. They were about to leave when he stopped and picked up his sword. It grew to its full size again and he replaced the spell that made his demonic features disappear. "And that… I'll have to explain later." Kagome nodded. "You should keep the ears, I kinda like them." InuYasha chuckled and they headed out, Kagome supporting InuYasha as they walked se he wouldn't collapse as he almost did twice.

Hay all, thanks fer reveiwing. sorry about the delay, both of my cumputers had a major system upgrade and were out of commission for a couple of weeks. anyways, i got the Gibson SG Classic, it's a '94 and in near perfect condition. this thing really sings. and she's sexy as all hell too. well, keep reveiwing. spoiler next chapter has some surprises that revolve arnound Kagome and Sesshomaruend spoiler

CFang


	6. Sesshomaru and Naraku

Ch 6 Sesshomaru and Naraku: What really happened to Kagome.

Kagome helped InuYasha across the building to the Studo, where she figured that everyone would be. She glanced at a clock on the way. It was 8:30 already. They had been at it for at least three hours. Hadn't seemed like three minutes to Kagome. Then again, she never could remember how much time had passed after her anger spells. She glanced at InuYasha, who's head was bowed and his hair had slumped off his shoulders. Kagome had dressed and wrapped the wound with a guase bandage and was still not sure that he could be steady enough on his feet to walk by himself. he protested of course, but he didn't have much of a choice. Kagome kicked open the studio door lightly and struggled to Drag the half demon inside. InuYasha was to buisy thinking to realize that Sango and Miroku were huddled over him. Kagome ruffled his hair before sitting down on the floor. "Don't mind him… he just got his ass kicked and is a little sore about it." InuYasha's head snapped up. "Oy… that wasn't a fair fight, I had no idea what I was up against." Kagome shrugged. "Neither did I. But I won, so… I can't complain. Besides, you'r being a baby. Get over it." InuYasha stood up and streached, ripping the bandage off of his bare chest. Kagome jumped to her feet, but stopped when she saw that the wound had almost fully healed. "Damn… I guess I really didn't hurt you after all…" Sango and Miroku gave him death looks. "Easy you two. She knows. Doesn't matter anymore." Sango nodded and Miroku shrugged then went back to twirling his drumbstick between his fingers. Sango took one of Kagome's hands. "Kagome… that's why I said I wouldn't if I was you. It's hard for him… being half demon." InuYasha laid back down and crossed his legs. "I'm not accepted anywhere. I scare you humans and disgust demons like my brother." "Sesshomaru is a demon?" kagome practically yelled in surprise. "umm… yeah… he's my half brother, of course he's a demon. Probably the only living Inu demon lord… well… other than myself. Well… heirs to lordship technically. Can't become lord unles I get married. Ut that's never gonna happen because I'm a fucking half-breed." Kagome sat down near his head and pulled him into her lap. "Now why would that have anything to do with people liking you?" InuYasha growled and his ears and claws re-appeared. "That's why… normal people don't have these." Kagome had stopped listening completely and was playing with his ears. She giggled. InuYasha sighed. "well what do you know… one person who doesn't either want to run away screaming or impale me… looks like… K-Kagome… that feels…" Kagome stopped. "oh, sorry… it doesn't hut, does it?" InuYasha sat up, bending foreward to hide himself. luckily she didn't notice. "no… no, it doesn't hurt. Listen Kagome, nobody can know about this, understand?" Kagome nodded. "speaking of people knowing, where'd the brat go?" Sango rolled her eyes. "You'r clueless InuYasha. They left while you two were fighting… almost two hours ago. Don't worry, the didn't see anything." InuYasha sighed in relief. "Well, Well, Well… What do we have here." Came a quiet but firm voice from the door.

"fuck" inuyasha and Sango muttered silultaniously. "Fuck is right! I can't trust you two for three days on your own without you getting some whore and fucking all over my… Kagome?" Sesshomru was dumbstruck. InuYasha looked ready to kill something. Kagome had practically tackled Sesshomaru and was now draped over his shoulders. "FLUFFFFFFFFY!" Sesshomaru sighed and glanced questioningly at InuYasha who just shrugged. "You two know each other?" Sango asked, slightly in shock. Miroku was just glad for the distraction to buy him time to think of something to say that wouldn't piss him off and ruin his chances of staying tonight to. Sesshomaru carefully freed himself from Kagome's embrace. "Well… needless to say I haven't the faintest idea in hell of what's going on. Kagome? InuYasha? Somebody care to explain?" Kagome let him go and went back to InuYasha and dropped into his lap. "Well, you see fluffy," "Don't call me that…" "Okay fluffy, but back to the story. Naraku left for a few weeks so I'm staying here with Inu." Sesshomaru leaned against the door. "Naraku… is that bastard still alive?" Kagome nodded solumly. Sango stood up sharply. "Naraku? As in…" Sesshomaru silenced her with a heald up hand. "Naraku, Onigumo. The only case I'v ever lost. Kagome… you were too young at the time to understand… but I think it's time you know the truth." InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Truth?" Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome cleanched her fists. "He killed them. All of them. How long do you think it would take to find out. He Fucking beats me on a regular basis, Sesshomaru. Two days ago… he.. he.." Kagome broke down sobbing and fell over. InuYasha cought her and pulled her close to his bare chest. "You had to go and bring back bad memories, you bastard." He said to Sesshomaru with a cold anger. Sesshomaru lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes. "It's because I failed. One case. The only one. I failed to get that monster life. And Kagome has paid the price…" Sesshomaru walked over to a small refrigerator in the corner of the room and pulled out a six pack of beer and brought it back to the others. "Go ahead. I won't blame you if you need one. InuYasha gently handed the still sobbing kagome into Sango's arms. "Sesshomaru. I need to talk to you." His older brother took one long pity filled look at Sesshomaru before following him out.

Miroku reached for a beer and opened it. "What…" he took several big gulps and leaned back on his hands. "the fuck… is going on?" Sango just shook her head and hugged Kagome. "I'll explain later. Just give me a beer…" he nodded and tossed on over.

InuYasha slammed his fist into the wall next to him. "What the FUCK, man? Just what the FUCK?" Sesshomaru leaned up against the wall, his shoulders hung. "Look there was nothing could do. There just wasn't enough evidence. The bloody bastard killed them all. He bragged about it to me personally. But it was my word against his. The monster has powerful friends… Since when the hell do you smoke?" InuYasha took the cigar out of his mouth. "For about five months. Maybe you'd know if you actually cared. But fuck that. Just who the hell is this Naraku guy?" "Senator, drug lord, serial killer, and Kagome's stepfather." InuYasha's face blanched. "Trouble is he commands such a hefty respect from every one he deals with. He's got every loyer and judge in the state in his pocket. Even if I had enough evidence to get him life ten times over he'd get off with five years at most. And now that girl has paid the price for my failure." InuYasha's clawed hand wraped around his brother's neck. His feet lifted off the floor. "InuYasha. I understand how you feel-" InuYasha's head shot up and his grip tightened, his now red eyes meeting with Sesshomaru's golden ones. "You can't possibly know. You don't k now what Kagome even is to me. You don't even know who I am. To you I'm just a knot it the family tree. I'm a taint in your precious bloodline. Kagome is in there bawling her eyes out because of what you said and all you can say is 'I understand how you feel?" Sesshomaru remained silent. "I should kill you right here. A flick of the wrist, that's all it would take." "I know." Sesshomaru said cooly. "InuYasha I did all that I could. It wasn't enough. Now I'v found Kagome again. I an continue where I left off. I promise you InuYasha, I will never let that cold blooded bastard hurt her again." InuYasha's eyes slowly returned back to normal and his claws receded from his brother's neck. He still held Sesshomaru off the ground. "Just so you know what she is to me. I love Kagome. She's going to be my Girlfriend. She knows I'm a half breed. You were wrong 'Fluffy', it seems someone can accept me for what I am. So Fuck You!" He slammed Sesshomaru though the wall and walked back to the door.

Miroku stood staring at Sesshomaru pulling himself up from the pile of rubble that was once a wall. InuYasha walked calmly through the door, smoking a cigar. Blood dripped from the claws on one hand. Sesshomaru walked over to the group as they all stared gaping at Sesshomaru's beaten expression. The demon sat down and downed a beer before turning to InuYasha. He opened his mouth to speak. InuYasha held up his bloody hand. "Your blood. Swear on it. You're going to help us stop that bastard. Like you said out there. Swear it on your blood in front of everyone." Sesshomaru stood and brought his hand up to his still bleeding neck and covered his palm in blood and made a fist. "This time it's personal Naraku. You messed with my family." He said firmly, looking from InuYasha to Kagome then back to InuYasha. Kagome has stopped crying when Sessh had plowed through te wall and now her eyes were tearing up for a different reason. "fluffy…" she said weakly. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and smiled softly. Miroku fell over and Sango and InuYasha's jaws dropped. His older brother, Sesshomaru had smiled. A genuine smile. Kagome smiled back. "InuYasha. I want her to stay here with us for now. I don't want her going back to him." Kagome stood and bowed her head. "Arigatou Sesshomaru." InuYasha was amased. Maybe he was wrong about Sesshomaru. He had all of Kagome's pain on his concious. He wasn't a cynical bastard after all. Maybe he was really capible of being nice. "Hay Inu… you have another one of those?" miroku asked quietly, breaking the silence that was getting more awkward by the second. InuYasha sighed. "Miroku one of these days you are going to pay for all the shit I end up giving to you." He cracked, lighting one and tossing it across the room. Miroku cought it by the end and cursed. "bastard… he muttered under his breath. Kagome let out a weak laugh. "You know… those are terrible for you…" Sango sighed. "You try telling them not to do something… and they just do it more… don't waste your breath." Kagome skoffed. "If you taste like smoke I'm not giving you any tounge." InuYasha grinned smugly at the thought. Sesshomaru almost choked on his drink. "Way to much information… Are you all up to playing what got you suspended?" InuYasha glanced around the room at his friends. They all seemed to be looking at Kagome. "Yeah… I guess so." She said sounding unsure. "it'l help get your mind off things kags." Sango encouraged. Kagome nodded slowly. Miroku stopped twirling his drumstick. "Hello guys… piano?" They all glanced at Sesshomaru.

He sighed and stood. He silently walked over to a large door in one wall. "This isn't something I bring out often…" he unlocked the door and went inside. There was some rustling and scraping noises. The doors flew open and Sesshomaru walked out, holding a full grand piano above his head with one hand. he gently placed it down like it was a piece of paper. Kagome gaped. "Cool… Hay Inu, can you do that too?" InuYasha sighed and Sesshomaru had his arrogant face back. "No, he's not pure, after all. Our family's strenght has dwindled with our purity…" InuYasha flexed his claws. "Sesshomaru…" Seeing an impending fight, Kagome stepped between them and put a hand on Inu's Chest. "Save it Inu. No more fighting tonight." Sesshomaru sneered at his brother. "And You." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm gonna kick your ass later of putting Inu through shit." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Little Kagome is going to kick my ass?" InuYasha leaned over to Sango and whispered "You think I should warn him that she's a miko?" Sango sighed. "So that's why she kicked your ass." InuYasha crossed his arms. "Oy… not cool…" Sango patted his head. "no, don't tell him. He has it coming to him." Sesshomaru and Kagome had successfully drawn Sesshomaru into an immature argument about dogs and cats. InuYasha walked over and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "NONONONO" she whined. "Cats are better, they are fluffy, and cuddley, and cute, and… huh?" she looked up at Inu. "Kags… we are both dogs… and you are arguing that cats are better?" she nodded, smiling. "You'r a man, you can take it." Sesshomaru sighed and walked away pinching the bridge of his nose. InuYasha hugged Kagome from behind. "God if I had know that was how to make him go away, I would have taken a liking to cats earlier." An empty beer can came sailing across the room and hit InuYasha. "That's not funny. You're a dog, be proud of it." InuYasha turned to him and they locked eyes. Sesshomaru had his normal look, but his eyes had a depth of understanding that they had never held before. InuYasha nodded slightly. The staredown lasted for a while before Sango screamed and Miroku laughed. "had to break the silence." He said smiling. Sango stormed off to get her bass, muttering curses and threats back to him.Kagome turned around in InuYasha's arms and kissed him. "Lets play some music, Koishi."


End file.
